Clan Awaud
Clan Awaud, led by Sayrin Awaud, is a Mandalorian Clan situated on the planet Vlemoth Port, and has a capital settlement called Arumorut. They are the Berserker Clan, as they have practice in the melee tradition of Ancient Mandalorians ever since Nam Beroya reorganized the clan. Their leader is known as Chieftain, or Hiumi Alorir. Clan Ranks Clan Awaud ranks themselves as simply as they can, as they lack care for leadership other than their Chieftain. - Calyinr, the lowest rank, kept until proven otherwise. They are not permitted to join battle, in case they are unworthy enough to risk tarnishing the Clans pride. Translated to "Whelp". - Verd, the most basic and universal rank among most of the clan. Verd are permitted to take on responsibilities of their choosing in the clan, whether it be making Calyinr into fellow Verd, or hunting/raiding. Translated to Warrior. - Kapr, Verd that have proven themselves to be more than a mere warrior. The rank is a symbol of honor, and bestows them the sole right to join the Hiumi Alorir in their battlecry. Translated to Might. - Wue'gi, the council of the Clan. They speak and advise directly with the Hiumi Alorir on political or warfare matters that cannot be avoided. Highly respected Kapr's selected by the Chieftain alone. Wue'gi are also allocated to act as Wue'gi Alorir for established villages. Translates to Council. - Wue'gi Alorir are Wue'gi who were allocated to lead a village. Their role is the same, but they also now act as a subchieftain that leads a village on the Hiumi Alorir's behalf. Usually these Wue'gi Alorir were given the rank of Wue'gi immediately upon allocation to a village, as new Wue'gi are selected for this reason. Translates to Council Leader. - Hiumi Alorir, the Chieftain of the Awaud Clan during their Berserker styled reorganization. Recognized as a formal name by Clan Awaud, and is demanded that other Mandalorian Clans refer to their Chieftain in this way. Translates to Berserk Leader. Lifestyle The typical lifestyle of the Awaud Clan Mandalorians, outside of warfare, is that of hunting and proving oneself. Mandalorian youth are regularly dispatched to new homes around Vlemoth Port, so that they can prove they are self sufficient. As a military/warrior culture, not a single member of the Clan is appreciated until they reach the rank of Verd. Migration This migration comes with having to build their own homes, as there is little currency that matters within their society. Each Mandalorian will likely build themselves as Vheh'yaim. The Vheh'yaim were often connected with tunnels, as well as crevices in the ground, which allowed for any trading yards that the Awaud villages had to have a calmer traffic. It also made many of the Clan Members mingle, so there was lots of connection within the Clan. Without a Vheh'yaim, a Mandalorian cannot transition from a Calyinr to a Verd, as they will not be allowed to stay in another Mandalorian's Vheh'yaim until they have one themselves, as they are deemed incapable of survival. It is a disrespectful to build their new Vheh'yaim within the boundaries of the existing villages, or even currently building villages, as they are expected to extend the current size of the village.This creates a social structure where the elders, and most experienced Mandalorians live closer to the center of the village. This can be quite complex to negotiate when a Mandalorian passes, as they have to keep tabs on who built their Vheh'yaim first. Beskar'Gam Clan Awaud strives to get Mandalorians fitted with Beskar'gam as soon as they reach the rank of Verd. Like most Mandalorians, the Beskar'gam (Armor) is a symbol of the honor and strength that Mandalorians possess. Verd usually possess the basic armor, whereas Kabr tend to update theirs with new materials and preferences. Only Kabr may make use of the Mandalorian Iron in Arumoret to improve or make a Mandalorian Iron set of armor. This armor is rarely separated into classes, but in the case of Clan Awaud, there is two classifications: - The commodity is like other Mandalorians around, which is the Supercommando classification. This is simply classic Mandalorian armor, which allows for well protected and light weight armor, and air based combat with a jetpack. - Clan Awaud has a particularly notable armor design that is well known, but relatively rare among the Awaud Clan. There are Kabr who have adopted a more juggernaut based style to their berserk attitude, which means they wear armor designed to maximize their protection from most attacks. This armor is usually built in a way to allow for unrestricted movement, and then heavy plating of Mandalorian Iron/other metals to give them the ability to just charge through a battlefield unscathed. They are of rarity, because they are normally of the psychopathic and deranged of the clan, as they are often seen using their armors heavy weight to murder opposition. The heavy-weight of the armor disallows the use of a jetpack, and requires a very strong physique to maintain movement with it. Building villages After one of these 'villages' is built, word is sent back to the Hiumi Alorir. When they are aware of this, they will visit and then deem whether or not the town should be christened officially. If they choose not, then they just continue as they were and act as an outpost. If they are officiated, however, the Hiumi Alorir will select a new Wue'gi, usually from the new villages ranks, and bestow them the right to name the new village. Then, the village will work together to create a central Vheh'yaim, Ha'yr Yaim, or Clan home. This is for the new Wue'gi to stay, as well as any travelling Wue'gi and Kabr if they so choose. Often the deciding factor of these villages is upon placement, as most of the Clans members will do their utmost best to make the best possible Vheh'yaim they can. If the village is placed in a harsh environment, or doesn't have particularly good placement for safety and resource reasons, then the Hiumi Alorir will deny them their status. This also occurs if they are placed too closely to another village, as this would cause potential territory issues if they use the same hunting grounds. This lack of status does not leave them entirely disgruntled, however, as they act as an outpost for the nearest village, and are considered part of it's society. They will often make the trip there and back to mingle, as well as report anything out of the ordinary. Peace is generally kept between villages, as the Wue'gi Alorir in charge are close allies with one another, and respect each other and the Hiumi Alorir enough to stay their weapons. They are, afterall, grouped together under a single clan. The hierarchy of the villages goes, from lowest ranking to highest ranking, as followed: - Vheh'yaim. Early stages of a potential Settlement or Outpost, Vheh'yaim are simply non-surveyed villages. These usually consist of less than ten homesteads, and on rare occasion don't ever get surveyed. This occurs on the rare occasion of a Mandalorian excluding themselves from society, and building an isolated Vheh'yaim to stay alone. - Outpost. An Outpost is a village that has not been made into an official Settlement. These outposts act as Military Garrisons, rest stops for hunters, and as watchtowers. They report directly to the closest Settlements' Wue'gi Alorir if they find anything of importance. They are not their own society, as they are technically still part of the closest Settlement's society. - Settlement. A Settlement is a village that has been officiated, and is under the leadership of a Wue'gi Alorir. These Settlements are given a name, and have trade routes and connections to the Capital. Settlements are recognized as official homes, and are the only place that Mandalorians from other Clans are allowed to live. - Arumoret. Arumoret is the Capital Settlement of the Awaud Clan, and is directly governed by the Hiumi Alorir, and any Wue'gi in the Capital. It was the first Settlement, and is the center of all the trading done by the Clan. It is the only Settlement that has the right to forge with Mandalorian Iron. Due to this, members of Awaud who have earned the right to make their beskar'gam with Mandalorian Iron must travel to the capital to do so. Other Clans Other Clans have the right to enter the Awaud Clans ever since Sayrin Awaud's leadership began to lead to extending out to others for the return of all Mandalorian culture to Tradition. Only human-based Mandalorian Clans have this right, and must branch their Vheh'yaims off into a Vapmar, translated to Neighbour. This divides the Clans to their own space, but the outskirts of each Vapmar are generally still connected to the rest of the village. Tradition must be respected by Clans that join with the Awaud villages, so newcomers are expected to build their own Vheh'yaim to be worthy of joining their society, and they must consult with the Wue'gi Alorir before this. They are not expected to carry the same ranks as members of Clan Awaud, and have right to their own Clans beliefs, as long as they do not heavily conflict with Awaud. Sources https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vheh%27yaim https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Clan_Awaud (Canon source of Clan Awaud.) Category:Factions